


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [8]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dom Hoya, Hoya-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**4:15 PM**

"Sungjong-ah."

The maknae turns around to face Howon."AIs it time to start hyung?"Howon smirks and nods his head.The second he starts nodding,Sungjong immediately starts undoing the buttons on his jeans but is stopped when Howon places a hand his wrist.


End file.
